God tier
shortly after ascension]] The god tiers are a series of the highest levels of power available to players of Sburb. Achieving god tier status provides the beneficiary with godlike power in their respective aspect, channeled through their respective class. Reaching the god tiers allows players to level further up even after reaching the top of their echeladder, which is the limit under normal circumstances. After attaining god tier status, the player then begins to level up further, though the increase in power to a person already called a god is likely redundant in a normal session. John and Jade, as well as Dave and Rose, have all leveled up after attaining their god tier. It is unknown how far the troll god tier players got into their levels but it was indicated at one point that Vriska . As shown by the , normal stats still increase in the god tiers. However, instead of Boondollars (because that shit is for babies), the player in question receives Achievement Badges for their Kiddie Camper Handysash, the sash itself being modeled on the players' kingdom alignment, or . __TOC__ Ascension ascending on her LOFAF Quest Bed]] There are two methods to ascend to the god tiers; a player with a living dream self must have their recently deceased or dying body present on their Quest Bed (or Quest Cocoon), or a player with no other living selves must have their recently deceased or dying body present on their Sacrificial Slab, a process apparently referred to as taking a "legendary nap" by Consorts. In the first method, after the death or fatal injury of the original body, the dream self of the player begins to slowly reflect the injuries of the original body. If the original body is placed on the Quest Bed that is located on their planet before the dream self dies then the dream self will be teleported to a corresponding Quest Bed on the Battlefield. On their planet the player's original body may be surrounded by a totem creature (if any), while on the Battlefield the dream self will be healed, and the consciousness of the player will permanently merge with it, ascending them to the god tiers. If the original body is kissed by another player instead of being placed on their Quest Bed then the dream self will still be healed and the consciousness will still merge but the player will not ascend. As the first method requires two bodies this will prevent the player subsequently using this method, the death of a dream self will also prevent it being used unless it is somehow revived. If the Battlefield is destroyed or it never evolves to a point at which its Quest Beds exist then the first method John, Jade, Vriska and Meenah all ascended by dying on their Quest Beds, however Jade's dream self was in a sprite, so she did not appear on her Skaian Quest Bed. During this process, both Jade and John were visited and enshrouded by a totem creature of their Planet - John, by fireflies and Jade, by hummingbirds. In the second method a player must die on their Sacrificial Slab, a stone slab hidden at the core, or "crypt", of their respective dream planet's moon. After death, the player is resurrected in his current spot as a god tier right away, regardless of the state of their original or dream body. This method requires the player to have . If the player's Quest Bed is destroyed or its Skaian counterpart is destroyed or never comes into existence then a player must use this method to ascend. Aradia, Rose, Dave and all the B2 kids ascended by dying on their Sacrificial Slabs. Aradia's dream self was already situated upon her Quest Bed within the crypt of Derse, rather than in a tower like the other dream selves. Andrew Hussie has that since she was dead to start with, her dream self didn't "belong" with the living players on the moon, and was sequestered in the planet. This is also why the moon of Derse only had five towers. Another unusual aspect of her ascension is that a separate instance of herself existed as Aradiabot. When she ascended to the god tiers, her soul and consciousness merged with that of her dream self, thus leaving the robot empty and causing it to explode soon after. This unusual aspect also applies to Jade, who resurrected her dream self as Jadesprite. It doesn't seem to matter where your dream self is in relation to the bed on Skaia, as Vriska's dream self was transported from Prospit to her corresponding Quest Bed, where she ascended, while John's dream self, and then later Jade's dream self as Jadesprite, were already on Skaia. It should also be noted that Jadesprite wasn't anywhere near her corresponding Skaian Quest Bed when Jade ascended, though this might relate to Jade's dream self being a separate sentient being at the time. It is unknown if a player absolutely has to have gained all the levels (all of them) of their echeladder before proceeding with the ascension. , , fulfilled this alleged requirement. It is unclear how far up Rose and Jade scaled their echeladders, however Jade's successful breeding of the Genesis Frog likely allowed her to reach the top, as important mythological milestones have been shown to result in major jumps in the echeladder. It is also unclear if Jane, Jake, Roxy and Dirk managed to completely scale the echeladder before ascension, having been stuck in a void session for several months with nothing to do but wait and slay underlings. The argument can be made that they may have gained levels during their partly unseen trickster mode adventures. Jane, for example, solved her quest to bring her planet back to life with a single trickster energy blast. Accompanying the ascension is a new hooded outfit for the newly-ascended god -- a "godhood", as it were. A player's title defines the design of the god tier outfit, based on a vaguely medieval motif: the shape of the clothing is defined by their class, while the color and symbol of the outfit is determined by their aspect. For no given reason, the player's choice of eyewear is also included in the outfit, even if just an accessory (such as Dave's shades), although this could be because of specific items being on their person at the time, considering Dave and Dirk still had their swords with them after ascension. Whether a player who needed corrective lenses still has impaired vision after ascending isn't clear - Vriska was upset at losing her glasses, but didn't seem to need them. It may vary from player to player. Ascension can also repair old injuries and unwanted bodily alterations, which seems to vary from player to player. For example, when Vriska ascended, her lost arm and eye were restored, while Caliborn retained his robotic leg and gold tooth, and Jade ended up looking mostly human, but retained Jadesprite's dog ears and some of her dog instincts. (This seems to be similar to how , while Vriska and Tavros's dream selves did not. An alternate timeline version of Tavros with working legs was also seen in Caliborn: Enter}}, and while that very well might support the pattern, it could also be the result of a timeline where he was never paralyzed.) It's not clear if Dirk or Jake retained their tattoos. According to what the trolls believe, the process required to ascend is a test issued by Sburb to see if the player in question is willing to face their own demise in order to obtain greater power. In the course of the sessions seen, 13 characters have undergone a confirmed ascension, and only one of them has done so unequivocally willingly; Dave and Terezi even explicitly denied the ability to face their own deaths. John was killed by Jack Noir and Jade by the Courtyard Droll's shaving-cream bomb, but other characters arranged their transportation to their Quest Beds. Vriska chose to die in her Quest Cocoon only after she was beaten half to death by Aradia. Aradia's dream self was sleeping in her Quest Cocoon at the heart of Derse when she was killed by Noir's Green Sun powers. Likewise, Dave and Rose died in the wake of their creation of the Green Sun, though they did not make any attempt to escape the explosion and had previously accepted this task as a suicide mission, arguably making them the only ones to face their own death properly. Although the B2 kids had planned to kill each other or themselves they were very hesitant, and in the end they all died in explosions caused by Jack Noir and the Condesce, which destroyed the moons of Prospit and Derse respectively. Aranea and Meenah also reached god tier status in their session, along with others. While no details have been revealed about Aranea's ascension, Meenah was beaten to death by Damara. Meenah also speculates that Damara was fatally injured during the same fight and taken to her Quest Cocoon by Rufioh, a possible parallel to Vriska and Aradia's situation in Make her pay.}} Damara does not, however, confirm any of this or if her alpha self ascended at all. Out of all the seen players, only Caliborn has been shown to have ascended completely by his own hand, declaring it in his quest for power. According to Karkat's rant to himself, reaching god tier doesn't mean a timeline won't be doomed. Exactly how they reached god tier in their timeline is unrevealed, but there's no evidence that it was anything other than the established methods. Powers and abilities The key aspect of the power of god tier players relates to their mythological aspect: the level of power they exert over is significantly enhanced to the point of near-complete control. :For specific players' abilities based on their title, see Mythological roles. Having only one self left, god tier players dream in the dream bubbles of the Furthest Ring. It is unclear if Vriska's ability to enter and interfere with the nightmares of the Wayward Vagabond is related to this or an independent phenomenon. The physical result of ascension to the god tiers has ties to the cultural image of perfection and the perception of what godhood should be like for the species in question. Since troll biology is largely based on insect-like metamorphosis, fairies are often seen as an (imaginary) ideal, in the same way that a caterpillar becomes a butterfly. Consequently, the god tier trolls gain butterfly wings. Mindfang's journal that Tavros' ancestor, the Summoner, revealed wings similar to the ones trolls receive upon ascending to god tier status, though this was eventually revealed to be a mutation unrelated to the god tier wings, which even his pre-scratch version had. Neither Karkat nor Kankri appeared to have any wings when seen as their alternate god tier selves in dream bubbles; however, they simply may have concealed them, an ability mentioned by Calliope and demonstrated by Vriska and Meenah, or their wings might be too small to be visible from the front if they do have them. A player can also choose not to wear their god tier outfit. Meenah does usually not wear her god tier clothes, as she disliked the Thief outfit and Life color scheme. Aranea, Vriska and Meenah also changed between outfits at will, but this is likely due to the nature of dream bubbles. Humans have no real cultural equivalent to the trolls' wing ideals, and so instead merely get the outfit. Jade, however, retains the animal ears of Jadesprite upon ascension, which could be concurrent with her ideal for the pinnacle of human form and its manifestation in her love for anthropomorphic fauna. It should be noted that Aradia did not retain any visual frog traits, due to her frog sprite being prototyped with the ghost of her original self, as opposed to her dream self. It appears that ascension to god tier also permanently disconnects a player from the Computer Terminals used by Exiles to give them commands, since John's and Vriska's ascensions caused the terminals used by their exiles to go dark, as seen (respectively) and . No god tier player has ever been shown receiving a command from a terminal. It is unclear if a player needs further training to use the full extent of their aspect's power after ascending. Jade and Aradia demonstrated immediate mastery over their power. However, it should be noted that they were likely aware of what these powers were and how to use them due to each integrating with a version of themself that was once a Sprite. John was able to use his powers soon after ascension, but had already previously learned about his ability to control the breeze. The B2 Kids show no immediate understanding of their powers upon ascension and are instead easily overwhelmed by their aggressors. There are several abilities that all god tier players gain, regardless of their associated aspect and title, such as the ability to fly. Immortality Players who achieve god tier are also biologically immortal, meaning that they cannot die unless they are killed, and after completing a session, would live in the newly created universe as literal gods. God tier players can be permanently killed, but the death must either be "Heroic" or "Just." Otherwise, they are resurrected upon dying. Players known to have attained god tier status Pre-Scratch troll session (A1) *Aranea Serket, the Sylph of Light *Meenah Peixes, the Thief of Life Damara Megido, Mituna Captor, Meulin Leijon, and Kurloz Makara did not give straight answers when asked by Meenah whether they had attained their god tiers. Post-Scratch troll session (A2) *Vriska Serket, the Thief of Light *Aradia Megido, the Maid of Time Pre-Scratch human session (B1) *John Egbert, the Heir of Breath *Rose Lalonde, the Seer of Light *Dave Strider, the Knight of Time *Jade Harley, the Witch of Space Post-Scratch human session (B2) *Jane Crocker, the Maid of Life *Roxy Lalonde, the Rogue of Void *Dirk Strider, the Prince of Heart *Jake English, the Page of Hope Cherub session *Caliborn, the Lord of Time Instances of god tier players from unknown alternate timelines *At least three instances of Tavros Nitram, the Page of Breath *At least one instance of Karkat Vantas, the Knight of Blood *At least two instances of Eridan Ampora, the Prince of Hope *At least two instances of Feferi Peixes, the Witch of Life *At least two instances of Damara Megido, the Witch of Time *At least two instances of Rufioh Nitram, the Rogue of Breath *At least two instances of Mituna Captor, the Heir of Doom *At least one instance of Kankri Vantas, the Seer of Blood *At least two instances of Meulin Leijon, the Mage of Heart *At least one instance of Porrim Maryam, the Maid of Space *At least one instance of Latula Pyrope, the Knight of Mind *At least one instance of Horuss Zahhak, the Page of Void *At least one instance of Kurloz Makara, the Prince of Rage *At least one instance of Cronus Ampora, the Bard of Hope * At least one instance of Calliope, the Muse of Space Tiers John Egbert #Galesmate #Revenge of Doctor Ragnarok Jade Harley #Growing Panes Await #Sayonara Kansas Rose Lalonde #Pentacle Therapist #Ariadne's Threadspinner #Surya's Lurid Glare (not yet achieved) Dave Strider #Hotpotato Butterfingers #Revenge of Ricky Schrödinger #Pimpslayer (not yet achieved) Caliborn *Lordling Gallery Trolls GodAradiaIt.png|Aradia Megido, the Maid of Time GodTierTavros.png|An alternate-timeline Tavros Nitram, the Page of Breath Dead god tier Karkat.png|An alternate-timeline Karkat Vantas, the Knight of Blood GodVriskaIt.png|Vriska Serket, the Thief of Light God Tier Gamzee clean.png|Gamzee, in his authentic (but fake) god tier costume Goridanit.png|An alternate-timeline Eridan God Tier Feferi and Eridan.png|Alternate-timeline instances of Feferi Peixes, the Witch of Life, and Eridan Ampora, the Prince of Hope WitchOfTime.png|An alternate-timeline Damara Megido, the Witch of Time RogueOfBreath.png|An alternate-timeline Rufioh Nitram, the Rogue of Breath HeirOfDoom.png|An alternate-timeline Mituna Captor, the Heir of Doom SeerOfBlood.png|An alternate-timeline Kankri Vantas, the Seer of Blood MageOfHeart.png|An alternate-timeline Meulin Leijon, the Mage of Heart MaidOfSpace.png|An alternate-timeline Porrim Maryam, the Maid of Space KnightOfMind.png|An alternate-timeline Latula Pyrope, the Knight of Mind Aranea clean.png|Aranea Serket, the Sylph of Light PageOfVoid.png|An alternate-timeline Horuss Zahhak, the Page of Void PrinceOfRage.png|An alternate-timeline Kurloz Makara, the Prince of Rage BardOfHope.png|An alternate-timeline Cronus Ampora, the Bard of Hope Meenah godtier.png|Meenah Peixes, the Thief of Life Humans GodJohnIt.png|John Egbert, the Heir of Breath JohnFarFuture.gif|John shortly before initiating the scratch, in the comic's earliest introduction of the god tier concept GodRoseIt.png|Rose Lalonde, the Seer of Light GodDaveIt.png|Dave Strider, the Knight of Time Jadegodtierhero.png|Jade Harley, the Witch of Space GodJaneIt.png|Jane Crocker, the Maid of Life GodRoxyIt.png|Roxy Lalonde, the Rogue of Void DirkisthisyoU.gif|Calliope's illustration of a hypothetical ascended Dirk GodDirkIt.png|Dirk Strider, the Prince of Heart GodJakeIt.png|Jake English, the Page of Hope Cherubs Alt_Calliope_god_tier.png|A doomed Calliope, the Muse of Space Picture_of_caliborn.png|Caliborn, the Lord of Time The ascension process JadeGodTierAscension.png|Jade ascending on her LOFAF Quest Bed Vriska's quest cocoon.gif|Vriska's quest cocoon, mid-ascension Quest Cocoon exploding.gif|Vriska's quest cocoon exploding upon her ascension Dirk and Roxy ascending.gif|Dirk and Roxy ascending in the Derse crypt Tiers 2.gif|Jake and Jane ascending in the Prospit crypt Trivia *The first time a god tier symbol was seen was on , not counting the symbol of light being used to represent the sun in several pages, for example and on Jade's bed. *The wings that the trolls gain upon reaching god tier are tinted in their respective blood color. As so far, both dancestors in a pair shown with wings have been identical, it's safe to assume this is the case for all of them. **Aradia and Damara have empty circles on their wings, a reference to the former's fixation on the number zero. There is also a shape that resembles a very simplistic ghost, likely a reference to Aradia being dead in the form of a ghost at the start of Hivebent. **Tavros and Rufioh's wings have long horn-shaped protrusions in the middle. **Sollux and Mituna's wings are double pointed on the top and bottoms of the wings **Nepeta and Meulin have generically pointed wings, cat-ear like in shape and pattern. **Karkat and Kankri have not been shown with wings in either of their god tier outfits. Whether they are hidden, too small to be seen, or non-existent for the pair has yet to be established. **Kanaya and Porrim have the same wings as their Virgin Mother Grub lusus. **Terezi and Latula have leaf shaped wings, perhaps as a reference to the former's (and maybe latter's) dwelling in the trees. They may also be modeled after their horns from the highly pointed shape of them. **Vriska and Aranea have wings with a single dot on one wing, and a pattern of seven dots arranged like the vision eightfold, on the wing opposite of the eye with it. **Equius and Horuss have wings with a crook at the tip, perhaps arrow shaped like their horns **Gamzee and Kurloz have wings with a :o) face on one wing, and a :o( face on the other **Eridan and Cronus' wings on the upper half are modelled after their horns **Feferi and Meenah's wings are designed after their symbol. **Dirk, in a drawing done by Calliope, display him with orange wings, his associated color, instead of his blood color. *Various puns have been spawned due to ridiculous designs or the fact that the puns are so easy to make. **Jade has been referred to as the "dog tier", due to the dog ears she possesses as a god tier. **Gamzee has been referred to as "cod tier", due to the presence of his class's iconic codpiece. **Eridan has been referred to as "duck tier", or "Psyduck tier", due to the headband along with the buttons and color of his outfit resembling that of a duck's head and bill. *The color of each pre-scratch kid's footwear matches the color of the god tier outfit of the person they were paired with in Karkat's shipping chart (which was based on the only couples capable of non-incestual reproduction). It may also be of relevance that the hoodies for these aspects were introduced to the what pumpkin store in groups of two. The bottoms of some of the shoes, however, correspond with one of their own associated god tier colors. (i.e. John with blue, Vriska with yellow, Dave and Aradia with red, Jade with Black) This doesn't apply to all, but this could be due to the style of shoe. **John's shoes are yellow, which matches Rose's clothes, and Rose's slippers are blue to match John. The light and the breath hoodies were introduced to the store at the same time. **Jade's slippers are red, like Dave's outfit, and his shoes are black like Jade's outfit. The time and the space hoodies were introduced to the store at the same time. **On that note, Dirk's god tier outfit has greenish shoes (a color associated with the aspect of Mind), and Ministrife shows Latula with fuschia shoes (a color associated with the aspect of Heart). The heart and the mind hoodies were introduced to the store at the same time. **Curiously Jane's shoes are pink on the soles where they would normally be her symbol color, and the rest is a light grey. There is no precedent for the shoes having two colors unique to the rest of the outfit. *The post-scratch troll's god tier shoes have all been the same color as their dream self shoes so far (with the exception of Tavros having yellow instead of brown), which is the same as their text color in most cases. Some of the pre-scratch trolls appear to have the "default" shoe color (matching with the kid of their same aspect). *The Page god tier may be a reference to Dick Grayson, Robin from Batman. Both costumes are similar, and it may be playing upon the fact that Robin was - in some ways - Batman's apprentice. A page is the apprentice of a knight - and Batman was often called the "Dark Knight." *It is possible that fedorafreak ascended to god tier, due to him dying on his quest bed as shown *It is possible that the outfits don't grow along with the player or are somehow customizable, as Jade's dress and John's shirt both appeared to be shorter after three years of traveling. However, in Meenah displays the ability to customize her god tier outfit, although it should be noted this happened in a dream bubble. The color scheme stays the same in all shown variations. * to Dave, god tier outfits don't need to be washed or changed, and are very comfortable because they are enchanted: : : *Roxy's cats the Transmaterializer as she sends Frigglish back to the B1 universe could possibly be a reference to totem creatures surrounding a player's quest bed as they ascend to god tier. Category:Homestuck concepts Category:Trivia Cleanup